


[Podfic] They Grip the Ground

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: "Is that a rhinoceros?" Gwen asked, staring at the CCTV footage.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They Grip the Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/143351) by giddygeek. 



  
  


**Length** : 14min 33sec

 **Listen to streaming audio** :

or

[ **Get mp3 here**](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/They%20Grip%20the%20Ground.mp3) (left-click to stream; right-click to save).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to giddygeek for blanket permission and paraka for file hosting! :)
> 
> Cover art by me, elaineofshalott. I'm sorry it's not square.


End file.
